Foster Home
by AxJ4ever
Summary: Shawn, Mark, and Hunter run a foster home, one of the best in the country. Problem? All their kids are so different. Adam's a little brat, Jeff's too innocent, and Matt.. just won't talk all that much. Watch the insanity unfold.


**.*. This started as an idea between me and my very best friend in the entire world as an rp and then I wanted to write a story because it sounded really fun. Basic description for Tyler is on my profile. .*.**

Some of the best foster homes around were the ones with the most loving families. The ones with the parents that worked well together and knew how to take care of kids, no matter how many they had. That's how the foster home Shawn, Hunter, and Mark ran. To the kids, it was Mommy, Daddy, and Darker Daddy most of the time. Several kids lived in the house. From about 9 and 10 down to even the youngest at 9 months, the baby. Very well taken care of by their foster parents.

"Alright, sit your ass down." Hunter sat the little boy in his arms down on the small chair in the corner. "Time out, Adam."

Adam crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Hunter. "I didn't do nothin'!"

"You pulled Tyler's hair. You don't do that. Now, sit your ass there for 15 minutes."

"He deserved it! He stole my train!"

"Adam, he's 2. He doesn't know any better. You're six. Act like a big boy."

"You're mean! I'm telling Mommy!" Adam stood up to go run to Shawn.

Hunter pushed him, gently, back down in the seat. "Mommy's busy right now."

Adam didn't believe him. "With what?"

"Darker Dadddy." Hunter actually rolled his eyes. Adam pouted, crossing his arms again. "Now, cut the shit and act your age. Child.. "

"Dickhead." Something he'd learned from Mark, actually. Hunter wasn't really surprised, but he did stare at Adam for calling him that. Their kids knew lots of swears, actually. Something Shawn didn't approve of at all. It couldn't be helped sometimes.

**~.**.~**

Tyler sniffed, wiping his eyes as he sat on the couch. His head really hurt where Adam had pulled his hair. He didn't know the older blonde was playing with the toy! He just saw it sitting there and wanted it. Shawn gently picked him up, holding Tyler close against his chest. "Ssh.. It's alright, baby.. "

Tyler buried his face in Shawn's neck, little hands clutching at his shirt. "Mommy.. "

Shawn gently rubbed his back, smiling lightly at his little foster son. "It's okay, it's okay.. "

"Addy hurt me.. "

"Addy's just a big bully, sweetheart.. He didn't mean it, though."

Tyler nodded a bit in understanding. He wiggled a bit to get down on his feet again when he was feeling better. "Wanna play, Mommy."

Shawn gently put him down again. "Don't get too dirty, alright? Dinner's gonna be soon."

"Yes, Mommy!" Yeah.. Right. Telling a two-year-old not to get dirty was like telling a teenager not to get horny. Tyler ran off to play outside.

Shawn smiled a bit, leaning his head back as arms wrapped around his waist. "Hey."

"How is he?" Mark let Shawn lean back against him.

"He's.. fine, I guess. Went to go play outside. Stopped crying at least, poor kid."

"He'll be fine."

Tyler smiled, playing with Jeff in the sandbox out in the backyard. Jeff was his age, maybe a couple months older, a cute little blonde haired boy with an older brother who.. didn't really talk much. Matt, who was 5. He.. liked to play with Tyler. A lot, really. He was very protective of both little blonde haired children.

Jeff giggled as he and Tyler built a sand castle together with their little plastic toys. Matt sat on one of the swings, kicking back and forth a bit as he watched the two of them silently, keeping an eye on them. A barely there smile sat on his face.

"Hi, Matty." Shannon, another little blonde around Jeff and Tyler's age, moved over, sitting on the swings with him.

"Hey, Shanny." Shannon was another blonde that Matt looked out for. Really he looked out for all the ones smaller and more delicate than him. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna swing. Push me?" Shannon's legs dangled above the ground as he sat on the swing.

Matt slid off his own swing, moving to gently push Shannon. "Hold on tight."

Shannon giggled, holding the chains to the swing he was on. Matt gently pushed him, helping him get higher. The little blonde giggled again, just kicking his legs happily and swinging. "Thank you, Matty!" Matt smiled. Again, another little smile as he gently pushed Shannon.

"Dinner!" Shawn called not shortly after.

Matt gently stopped the swing, allowing Shannon to hop off before taking the blonde's hand lightly. Shannon smiled. Jeff took his hand, Tyler taking Matt's other hand as they headed inside. Shawn smiled as they walked in. Mark picked Jeff right up from the floor, holding him. The little blonde seemed to be his favorite.

Jeff giggled, hugging Mark. "Daddy!" Hunter pulled Adam off the chair, letting him out of time out for dinner. Mark carried Jeff to the table, a hand on his back before sitting him down in the chair next to him. Adam sulked as he walked to the table, sitting on the other side of Mark. Shawn set Tyler down into the chair beside him, Matt sitting beside Shannon and Hunter. There were a couple more kids that lived in the house, but they were either asleep already, not hungry, or sick, which a few of them were.

Shawn and the others took good care of them. Every child was loved, taken good care of, fed. Everything they could possibly need or want. Which was why their foster home was one of the best in the country.

After dinner, Shawn took the kids up to bed. They didn't have **that** many bedrooms in the house, so they did the best they could. Which meant kids having to share with one or two others. Jeff yawned as he was tucked into bed, Shawn kissing his forehead and smiling a bit. "Goodnight, Jeff.. "

"Night, Mommy.. "

Shawn smiled, leaving the door slightly open and clicking the light off. He went to his own bedroom, Mark and Hunter already waiting for him. "All the kids are tucked in and asleep." He collapsed on the bed. "So tired.. "

Hunter smiled, kissing Shawn's lips lightly. "Such a good Mommy, Shawny.. Don't know what we'd do without you."

Shawn just smiled.

**.*. If anyone wants to see anything happen in this story, feel free to send in those ideas or whatever. Gives me good ideas for chapters. .*.**


End file.
